Blog użytkownika:Lucrezia12/God Slayer: Rozdział 3. Pojedynek z Erzą
Plik:Gsr3.png Na początku Erza śmiała się z decyzji Iness, jednak po każdej sekundzie nabierała powagi. Wiedziała, że Iness to nie przeciwnik dalej, że nie da rady, ale pomimo tego chciała walczyć. Juvia i Totti bały się o Iness, gdyż wiedziały, że Erza jest za silna na jej magię. - Iness-san, wycofaj się. Od ostatniej misji nie naładowała Ci się jeszcze magia... - powiedziała w pewnym momencie Totti. - Nie wycofam się. Nie jestem tchórzem. - odpowiedziała Iness. Na początku, dwie wróżki stoczyły pojedynek na wzrok. Był on wygrany dla Erzy, gdyż niebieskie oczy Iness są zbyt szczere i nie umieją pokazać gniewu na osobę, którą się lubi. W pewnym momencie do serca Iness dostało się uczucie do tąd jej nieznane, uczucie, które sprawia, że na twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, a w sercu jest się radosnym. Uczucie to podniosło ducha walki Iness. Wodna Bogini podniosła głowę i powiedziała do Erzy: - Żarty się skończyły, Scarlet! Teraz walczmy na serio... - Myślę, że ta propozycja jest naprawdę intrygująca... Przyjmuję twoje wyzwanie na pojedynek! - odpowiedziała pewna siebie Scarlet. Dziewczyny zaczęły pojedynek. Początkowo, Iness ciągle robiła uniki, które wnerwiały Erzę. W pewnym momencie, Scarlet zmieniła swoją zbroję na zbroję, która posiadała bardzo dużo mieczy i ostrzy, które ranią nawet wodę. Iness powoli stawała się wykończona. Oczy jej się zamykały, ale ona nie mogła przegrać. Chciała wygrać dla Juvii, aby chociaż ona dostała się na egzamin. Wciąż unikała ataków Erzy. W pewnym momencie Erza zauważyłą słaby punk Iness. Za każdym razem, Iness odsłaniała prawą dłoń w celu użycia teleportu. Erza przypomniała sobie o tajnej technice jej zbroi. - O Zbrojo Trzynastu Cięć, Zbrojo śmiertelna dla wszystkich, Użycz mi swej mocy. O Bishamonie... Pomóż mi zwyciężyć... Tajna technika zbroi Erzy okazała się groźna dla wodnego ciała młodszej Lockser. Iness okazała się szybsza od 12 mieczy... jednak jeden przebił jej prawą dłoń. Iness jednak nie czuła za to urazu do Erzy. Krew ciekłą lekkim strumieniem z prawej dłoni. W pewnym momencie, oczy Iness spojrzały na Erzę z olbrzymią nienawiścią. - Wojna Wodnego Boga - powiedziała z nienawiścią Iness. Najprawdopodobniej Wojna Wodnego Boga to jedno z najsilniejszych zaklęć na poziomie magicznym Iness. Na początku zaklęcia, z wody tworzyły się małe wiry, które z łatwością niszczyła Erza. Z każdą sekundą robiło się ich coraz więcej i były coraz większe. W pewnym momencie Erza starciła kontrolę nad wirami, ale wiry same się zniszczyły. Nie oznaczało to jednak nic dobrego. Jeden wir zamienił się w piętnaście ostrzy. W sumie ostrzy było około dziewięćdziesięciu. Ostrza te były ostre i leciały na Erzę z olbrzymią prędkością. W pewnym momencie, ostrza zatrzymały się. - Duplicatte - szepnęła Iness. Zaklęcie to jednak tylko pogorszyło sytuację Scarlet. Zamiast dziewięćdziesięciu ostrzy, leciało na nią dwa razy więcej ostrzy z dwa razy szybszą prędkością. W sumie Erzę zraniło 10 ostrzy, ale tylko w trzy miejsca. Kiedy Erza miała się już poddawać, Iness upadła. Totti spojrzała na nią. Okazało się, że dookoła Iness zrobiła się kałuża z krwi, a sama Iness wykrwawiła się. Erza schyliła głowę, jakby było jej wstyd, chociaż ona sama walkę wygrała. - Pomimo tego, że wygrałam, pozwalam wam przejść. Wygrać powinna Iness. - powiedziała Erza, która później przeprosiła Iness. Plik:Przerywnik.png Po wyjściu z tunelu, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni nagłą wygraną Erzy. Cieszyli się jednak, że Erza pozwoliła dziewczynom przejść. - Jak tam walka? - spytała się Iness, która wróciłą do zdrowia. - A ić ty z taką walką. - powiedział Gajeel. Gajeel i Levi poszli w szczęśliwy tunel. Gajeela najwyraźniej nie ucieszyła ta sprawa. - Nie widzę Mesta... Kto z nim walczył? - zapytała Iness. - Ja i Loke. - powiedział Gray. - Czego się nim interesujesz? - Jak mi zaraz Happy wyskoczy ze swoim tekstem to go zabiję, ale jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to jestem ciekawa, jak poszedł mu egzamin. Domyślam się, że przegrał... To nawet dobrze. Iness przerwal Makarov. - Witajcie, osoby które przeszły! - Czy ty nie masz sumienia?! Już mi trzeci raz przerywasz! - powiedziała Iness, jak zwykle dość agresywnie. - Dużo osób z was przeszło... Widzę, że moje trudne walki nic nie dały. Chciałem przedstawić wam drugi etap egzaminu. Otóż w drugim etapie musicie znaleźć grób Mavis Vermilion, pierwszej mistrzyni Fairy Tail. - Prościzna... - pomyślała Iness. Plik:Przerywnik.png Kiedy drugi etap się zaczął, wszyscy ruszyli w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego grobu... Informacje o rozdziale 'Użyte postacie (Hiro Mashimy):' 'Użyte Postacie (Moje):' Użyta magia i umiejętności oraz zaklęcia 'Użyta Magia:' Flight_Armor_(edoras).jpg|'Podmiana' Brak JN.png|'Magia Wodnego Zabójcy Bogów' 'Użyte Zaklęcia' ' Brak JN.png|'Zbroja Trzynastu Cięć' Brak JN.png|'Śmiertelny Atak' Brak JN.png|'Wojna Wodnego Boga' Brak JN.png|'Duplicatte' ' Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku